


Art for ‘Will You Love Me Tomorrow’

by Aceriee



Series: Will You Love Me Tomorrow [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2018, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Original prompt and addition art for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2018





	Art for ‘Will You Love Me Tomorrow’

I’ve always loved Reverse Bangs, it’s how I got into doing fandom challenges. I’ve done Destiel Reverse Bang since it first started. As of this year the DRB has new owners, the amazing Muse And Jojo, and a new name [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com). So be sure to check out DCRB on Tumblr for more amazing art and stories.

 

This is the first of two submission I made for DCRB. My original prompt ‘Will You Love Me Tomorrow’ was snapped up by [profound-boning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust). The story, also titled ‘[Will You Love Me Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939312)’ is a beautifully story and perfectly captures the feeling I wanted to convey with my piece.

The original piece and the additional art is all made with Procreate on an iPad Pro/Apple Pencil and the text on the header is made using Inkpad

 

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb18wylmt)

[Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/174919505905/title-will-you-love-me-tomorrow-artist-aceriee)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thank you for stopping by! Visit me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art

 

 


End file.
